


we love you

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sad!Ben, Sleepy Cuddles, comforting!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment he saw the chef, he knew something was up. Shoulders slumbed and face pale with red puffy eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we love you

**Author's Note:**

> just saying, it was inspired by a day in my life

Mike was pulled from his sleep by a soft knock at his motel room door. Sitting up, he had to clear his throat before yelling “Who is there?” into the direction of the door.

Seconds went by and then a familiar voice drifted through the fake wood.

“Ben.”

Mike scrambled out of the bed to stumble to the door and held it open for Ben to come in. The moment he saw the chef, he knew something was up. Shoulders slumbed and face pale with red puffy eyes.

“What's up?” he asked as soon as he let the door shut behind Ben. The brunette didn’t answer at first, glancing at the unmade bed Mike had napped in and started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

“Can we cuddle?” Ben nearly whispered and looked hopefully at the taller man and Mike could melt under those big brown eyes. Wordlessly, Mike made his way to the bed and slipped back into the warm spot, lifting the blanket up next to him. Ben smiled thankfully and slipped out of his shoes and jeans, crawling beside Mike into the bed.

“Thank you.” He whispered when he settled against Mike’s chest, with his head over his heart and a leg thrown over his.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Mike commented and curled his arms around the smaller man, holding him closer while rubbing small circles into his back.

“You wanna talk about it?” Ben shook his head and buried himself deeper into the welcoming body. Minutes went by with their breathing filling the silence, interrupted by passing caresses every now and then.

“I feel like nobody is appreciating me.” Ben broke the silence, muttering it into Mike's shirt. And Mike kept quiet because he knew if he talked now, Ben would shut up completely.

“I don’t know why, but the feeling is there. Deep inside of my chest.” He rubbed a hand over his own heart, before looking up at Mike. “I know… I know you guys do. Or at least I hope you guys do.” Still quiet, Mike brushed his hand over Ben's hair, smoothing down the wild strands.

Then he said softly. “We do. We do appreciate you. We love you.” The I love you went unsaid. But was still heard. Ben nodded against his chest but turned his face to look at Mike.

“Many people appreciate you. So many.” Mike said. Smiling down at the chef, he watched as some color returned into his cheeks and a smile bloomed on his lips.

“Thank you.” Ben murmured again and turned back, relaxing into him.

The room once again turned quiet and soon Mike's head did too and he fell into a light snooze with Ben in his arms, doing the same.

When they woke up late in the night, it was for a ring tone and a call of an annoyed colleague.

But Ben smiled and Mike couldn’t do anything against the fact that he smiled too. 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
